ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cactrot Rapido
Soloable by BRD Soloed by BRD90/NIN40 with a nice DD Setup. Used only Evisceration for damage on Cactrot. Kept Cactrot Rapido slept while TP'ing off other mobs at the top of the small hill at the upper-right corner of G-8 (where Dune Widow pops sorta.) There's plenty of mobs with a short repop time there, 1-2 Giant Spiders, 1 Doom Scorpion, 2-3 Sand Beetles, a Sabotender, and I was doing this at nighttime, so a couple Flesh Eaters as well (there should be some Lost Souls down the hill too.) Also kinda luck-based, only WSs he got off were 1,000 Needles and Needleshot. Songs used were Minuet V, and Scherzo, if he wakes up and gets a WS off. Scherzo doesn't do much against 10,000 Needles (done this a couple times before and took exactly 7300 from 10k Needles both times with Scherzo up,) but it will probably save against regular 1,000 Needles (took 660 from it.) Also used Paeon VI and V if he got a hit or two off, and after 1,000 Needles. This fight can take a while, depending on how well you're geared to DD. He has 10,000 HP, Evisceration did 700 - 1k, so that's a little more than 10 WS's to do. Food used was Marinara Pizza. Cactuar Arm, Cactuar Root :/ I'd say a WHM or BLU could solo it just like this with Repose/Sheep Song if they tried. Lullaby can be resisted. In previous attempts he resisted Lullaby (Capped Singing/Wind + Full Merits) in my DD set. I'd highly recommend taking your /equip main or /equip sub out of your debuff macro for a DD Debuff set (did a full swap to Staff after waking him up sometimes, since there's not much TP to lose.) Posted vid to the Video page --BruHouse 17:40, February 24, 2011 (UTC) BRD Needle tank Solo Same guy from the above testimonial, went BRD99/NIN49, used Test Server only for access PDT Thokchas, I did take advantage of 99 Daurdabla/Gjallarhorn, however they only provided a minimal advantage and can still easily be done without them. I did this at nighttime, specifically so Flesh Eaters would be out. I planned on charming a worm, and since it is stationary, it wouldn't be able to hit and wake Cactrot at a distance if I needed to sleep him. The idea is to repeatedly keep a Flesh Eater charmed with Maiden's Virelai the whole time, can sleep if you need to wait on recast after uncharm, keep Scherzo up, and have a 50% PDT set. My set in specific was 2x PDT Thokchas/Darksteel Cap+1/Darksteel Harness+1/Darksteel Leggings +1/Darksteel Mittens +1/Jelly Ring/Goliard Trews/Umbra Cape(although if I was doing it at night I could have dropped some pieces with Umbra's extra 6% active ^^; ). I'm a Tarutaru, so for some extra HP I used HP food and Getsul Ring, which must be equipped to keep the enchantment active, other races shouldn't have a problem with HP though. I straight tanked it, kept my PDT set on a majority of the time in wait of the needles, and as I had hoped, when 10,000 Needles went off, it split it up two ways, killing the worm, 5000 my way, -50%, 2500, -50% for Scherzo and Scherzo+5, taking 1250 damage for the end result (though, even without Gjallarhorn and just AF3+2 Feet, you'd take 1350 which should be easy to deal with.) Then I just slept it and threw up Paeons and waited til I was full and prepared again, then took it down the rest of the way. Songs I used besides Scherzo and Paeon were just Marches. --BruHouse (talk) 21:48, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Soloable by SMN90 Soloable (and claimable) by SMN90/BST25 using full AF3+1 and maxed summoning magic (My SMN skill @405). Strategy is exactly the same for any kiting SMN on a tough NM, except, in this case, for the distance required to kite Cactrot Rapido. Claim: The first time I claimed this NM I was a little impatient, as CR would pass right by me even though I had 3 cactuars on me to link him. Using widescan, I finally was able to cut him off in his path and he agroed me first, instead of my pet, which should have been agroed because the NQ cactuars were attacking my pet, not me. In this situation, it is faster to use the "Retreat" pet ability, in which case your pet will AUTOMATICALLY target and start attacking the mob (CR) that is targeting/attacking you. Claiming Tips (SMN): -It is much easier to claim this NM with an avatar IF YOU ARE NOT USING MOVEMENT SPEED BUFFS, such as gear or "Fleet Wind," because your avatar will usually lag behind you quite a distance, therefore failing to link at your own character's position. -I have also noticed that there is a possible bug (when I say bug, I mean something unexpected or not typically seen) for SMN when the distance between you and your avatar becomes too great (when using "Fleet Wind" most likely, because your pet will lose the buff once attacked), during which your avatar will begin auto-attacking the normal mob. When this happens, it is not possible to "Retreat" your pet - you must resummon and continue kiting. The fight: YOU WILL NEED HASTE AT ALL TIMES!!!!! I cannot stress this enough. Haste will give you ample recast time for BPs to get cactrot off your back. You can kill this NM surprisingly easily as a solo SMN. Use all the same tactics as a tough NM kite, although you will need to allot a much greater kiting distance due to the movement speed of the NM. Once claimed, BP once (I used the physical "Predator Claws" ability, which averaged 2000-2200 (roughly 10-15% NM HP) each time. After the BP, it is helpful to use "Aerial Armor." This will give you a bit more time (roughly 3 hits worth) of time to begin running away before your pet gets slammed with DMG. You can kite as far as you need to. Just don't stop running until your avatar is dead. Once dead, resummon immediately (if you're far enough away, your avatar will just sit there and not auto-target the NM and begin running towards it. If this happens, you haven't kited far enough or your pet was killed prematurely by 10,000 needles. 1000 needles by itself cannot kill a LVL 90 avatar (if used at full HP), it might bring it down to ~60% or so. Once your avatar is summoned again, rebuff as much as possible, and wait for the auto-attack from your avatar being in proximity with the NM which is now targeting YOU.) It doesn't take long before Cactrot is in proximity, roughly 5-10 seconds. Defeated with 4 BPs, although the 3rd BP brought him down to <3%. It seems that CR has a pretty decent regen effect, quite noticable solo. It is possible that your solo attempt can be foiled early with 10,000 needles, leaving you not enough time to kite far enough. If this happens, do not panic, and rely on your blink and spirits to reclaim aggro. CR will not use 10,000 needles more than once inbetween avatars. I wasn't around to find out, but I don't THINK he used it more than once on this fight (although, it is possible that it CAN with enough TP). ColtraneOdin 06:04, February 17, 2011 (UTC)Coltrane (Odin Server), formerly Medic (Bismarck Server) Repop time Can anyone confirm the time till Rapido respawns after being killed? I've heard 24hrs, but nobody I've spoken with knows 100% for certain. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 05:45, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Cactrot Rapido pop time Poptime is 2-3 days Soloable by RDM/NIN with strong Haste equip (Duelist's Tabard is recommended when attempting solo) So far 2/50~ with random Treasure Hunters, Arco De Velocidad seems to be rare (considering 2-3 days pop time.) Regarding the movement speed, I can verify that as THF using Flee, I am able to outrun rental chocobos for the duration. Not sure as to the exact speed of each, but flee is indeed slightly faster. Cactrot, as the article states, is faster still. Testimonials :*Soloable by a highly Skilled RDM/NIN using Poison II, Slow, Haste and Fast Cast gear. ::*RDM/NIN can not use bio or nukes to kill due to the fact of feeding it TP and getting hit with 10,000 needles. Duoed by THF & SMN :* Then how is it killed? Gregrowe 00:55, 8 October 2008 (UTC) ::*Watch the Avesta video, best thing I can say --Firewall 05:49, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :*Duoable by a RDM/BLM using Poison 2 and elemental debuffs for damage and NIN/RDM with evasion gear and haste for shadow recast. SMN is a great help to speed up fight since level 70 BPs give monster no TP. Just make sure to dismiss avatar right after BP so Rapido cannot hit avatar for TP(can use Aerial Armor with garuda first to give avatar shadows for any hit rapido might try get on her). :*Duo this RDM/NIN x2 pretty much same as the way the RDM Solo is stated, just having a little extra insurense in case you dont want to quite solo it yet, Keep poison and de buffs on, and you can bounce hate between each other using Sleep2 or curing your partner. Keep up DEF buffs az much as u can, although Cactrot will NOT necessarily always use 10,000 needles when it reachs 100TP. you can get lucky (although still wouldnt recommend nuking or such xD) but yeah, fight takes about 30-40 mins~ If your feeling really crazy, tried 2 RDM chainspelling nuking it down with BlizzIII's got it 2 about 25% in 30 seconds >,< but then got hammerd with 10k needles...but it seems very possible if your feeling lucky :P :*One strategy is to use Avatar blood pacts, such as Garuda Predator Claws. Have your Summoner Aerial Armor, then use Predator Claws and immediately release. A few other tricks: 1. Anyone with hate, use Ginger or Wizard cookies to get Plantoid Killer. 2. A Blue Mage is very useful for this fight, as he can use Light of Penance, Feather Tickle and Lowing to keep TP low. TP is your enemy in this fight. :*I was fighting it with friends for fun, when I decided to Repose it and.... it worked! However it had DoTs up so Cactrot woke up inmediately. But it is nice to see that you can sleep it in case you are wiping or something. *Well, it appears my theory worked out >_> Went out there for a duo attempt RDMx2, decided hell, lets just try a chainspell from the get go~ so we did. unleashing wave of Blizz3 on its cactus ass ^^ never used a 10k, did needleshotx2 and so after about 20-30~ seconds it was dropped, :P so 4 all you dare devils out there, ^^ heres 1 for ya~ also you can check the youtube video :P "Cactrot Rapido 20 seconds" :*Solo'd as RDM/NIN as it says above using Poison as Main DoT. I also believe you can Chainspell Nuke from half health if you have not taken any DMG. Theory yet to be tested, Last time I tried I forgot to wait for Convert. But when I ran out of MP he still yet to TP from Nukes and that was around 15% or so. Dont quite remeber.Was just attempting my 4th solo of Rapdio, Was going rough but was down to 20%. Just turned lights day maybe 6:30 into day and he TP'd with out hitting me. Possible Regain effect on lightsday or natural. [[User:WastedsacrificeLevi|WastedsacrificeLevi] **NOT IMPOSSIBLE FOR MELEE with /NIN, was killing Sabotendar Corrido with a MNK/NIN and a WHM/BLM, i was SAM/NIN with some fairly exceptional gear (see below). started killing Corrido, about 50% into fight i see that we are fighting 2 cactaurs and sure enough it's Rapido. The MNK hit rapido with asuran fists for 300~dmg, Corrido died, I hit Rapido with Gekko for 850~ with a 700~ darkness, Rapido killed the MNK just before Corrido died. I lasted for about 60 sec on rapido, only getting 3 ws's off (the 1st for 850+darkness, the second Yukikaze for 800~, and a third Hobaku for 130~) and trying to keep shadows/third eye up. I got it to 50%~ solo, starting the fight with about 75% health and maybe 100% tp. I fully believe a SAM could kill this with 200%tp+ sekkanoki+ 2hr bfore the NM had TP to use 1,000 or 10,000 needles. In fact given the nature of ws's done while un Meikyo Shisui (generally all 3+ ws's under 2hr do just as much as a 200% tp ws with hagun), I believe you MAY be able to solo with just 2hr provided your gear is good enoughJavelinX 10:22, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Gear used, like I said, some exceptional gear, some is run of the mill. probably about 75% of merits complete on SAMJavelinX 10:22, January 22, 2010 (UTC) hagun/pole grip/open/black tathlum Champions Galea(+6str,15ws acc+)/Chivalrous chain/fowling/minuet earrings k.osode/alky's bracers/flame ringx2 cerb.mantle+1/warwolf belt/shura haidate+1/hachiman feet *Tried this a couple of times as a RDM75-84 and now as SAM90 - First time I tried it as RDM at Lv.75 and I was lacking heavily on haste gear so it was really not possible to stay around and now at 84, with loads more haste, I could indeed stay alive and I went to the skellies for a Ceremonial Dagger even but it quickly became clear that I would need damage/attack reduction of some kind since I was still hitting it for around 3 points of damage... As Samurai, I first went with a Summoner friend and hoped it just wont use the "10k" but it went soo messy and the summoner got knocked out pretty fast, then she got up but I got knocked out when it had about a 3rd of its HP left. I got up and was ready to try and make a finishing move while it was busy with the summoners avatar. Avatar died, Rapido went for SMN and as I ran to it, I got one hit in and was smashing the "WS button" but I guess it had already knocked the summoner out as it just took off over yonder again... It is quite possible I would have killed it had it not ran away but either way, we lost that fight. I think it is worth to mention that I did not have Meikyo Shisui available at the time. I went alone (again) later and decided to try my luck with just plain "zerging" it. It was painfully close. 300 TP -> Sekkanoki -> Yukki -> Sengikori -> Gekko -> Fragmentation -> Some sort of lag or something preventing me from getting Kasha off -> Kasha -> Thus no Light -> Rana -> Gravitation -> Gekko -> Darkness -> Rapido at maybe 3% or so, I don't know exactly since I don't use 3rd party tools but either way, nearly dead but so was I, no Third Eye no Utsusemi no nothing. I had most of my evasion set-up not in my gobbiebag for some reason so couldn't throw that on and hope for the best, either. So yeah, as said, it is perfectly possible to kill it solo as a Samurai and likely many other jobs, however, I don't see it as likely without any special moves from the monster. I got the first Needleshot after Kasha, I think. That's 3 weaponskills plus the hits from me on it, and the few hits it got on me. Without those of course it's a different story and I will likely try it again very soon, maybe more thoughts after that. Either way, it's a fun gamble. Only thing I'm really annoyed is waiting for it to run to me and then getting rid of the Sabotender. >.< 05:26, December 21, 2010 (UTC) *Solo as BST90/WHM45 using Nursery Nazuna. First pet died after 10,000 Needles but next pet killed it easily. (Confirmed. Also used SwiftSieghard.) * Solo Lv 99 BST/NIN it didnt take long he used 10,000 needle and he killed my pet, i tried to survive while waiting for call beast recast, it was kinda easy to keep shadow up, i used call beast again he used 1,000 needle. I tried to finishing him but he used 10,000 needle again and i died with his HP at 3% if only i had keep distance my pet would have been dead but i would have been able to finish him. I went back to Altepa desert, took 10 min to get in his way with a sabotender following me around, i was lucky in the second attempt he used 1,000 needle the first time and then he used Needle shot twice, he dropped arete del sol. Raped! Not really important but was quite funny.... well i was lvlin my npc with a friend using my thief (at the time lvl 54) and his nin (lvl 57) and a sabotender linked which was no big deal as blind bolts made it almost impossible for it to hit me.... next thing i see my friend die!?! i was like wtf hit u then i die with the message saying Cactrot Rapido defeats Blackmetzuk lol. - Blackmetzuk 04:36, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Possible Ragain Soloed Rapido the other night, this was my first encounter fighting the NM, and around ~20% or so he used Photosynthesis after hitting my Stoneskin for 0. This was the only TP Move used and I noticed in my screenshot that it was also Fire Weather at the time. Pic: http://img713.imageshack.us/img713/5066/rapido.jpg Soloable by DRK90 with Caladbolg All depending whether it uses 10,000 Needles or not. Acquire 300 TP, link the NM, use Sekkenoki and make a Light SC with Torcleaver > Torcleaver. Bring an Icarus Wing (or attempt to Absorb TP) if that doesn't kill it. --Scwall 19:30, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Solo'd (with Trust) as 99RDM/BLM Used Lion, Valaineral, and Ajido (not that they factored in much.) Slow'd, Para'd, and Blinded it. Had up the usual defensive buffs (Prot/Shell/Stoneskin/Phalanx...etc.) Once claimed, after enfeebles, hit Chainspell + Thunder IV. Dead after 4 or 5 nukes. Wayfarer set + Thunder staff. Mrfridays (talk) 15:15, February 2, 2014 (UTC) THF99 In full 119 Bayld. Caught it on wide-scan (it sticks) and then grabbed a Sabotender and waited northish, trying to follow it horizontally in parallel so that when it finally ran up it'd run into me. Immediately remembered after I claimed it that it does 10k needles. Was able to melee to half health at which point I had 1000tp and weapon skilled it to death safely.